Creature World Maker Expansion Pack: Endangered Animals
This is the first expansion pack for Creature World Maker released for PC and Mac. Creatures #African Wild Dog (Lycaon pictus) (Tropical Savanna) #Arabian Oryx (Oryx leucoryx) (Hot Desert) #Bactrian Camel (Camelus bactrianus) (Cold Desert) #Binturong (Arctictis binturong) (Tropical Rainforest) #Black-Footed Ferret (Mustela nigripes) (Temperate Grassland) #Bontebok (Damaliscus pygargus pygargus) (Mediterranean Scrub) #California Condor (Gymnogyps californianus) (Cold Desert) #Chinese Giant Salamander (Andrias davidianus) (Montane) #Clouded Leopard (Neofelis nebulosa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Cuban Crocodile (Crocodylus rhombifer) (Tropical Rainforest) #Dhole (Cuon alpinus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Ethiopian Wolf (Canis simensis) (Montane) #Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Fishing Cat (Prionailurus viverrinus) (Palustrine Wetland) #Galapagos Penguin (Spheniscus mendiculus) (Temperate Coast) #Gaur (Bos gaurus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Grand Cayman Blue Iguana (Cyclura lewisi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Bustard (Otis tarda) (Temperate Grassland) #Great Spotted Kiwi (Apteryx haastii) (Temperate Rainforest) #Hawaiian Goose (Branta sandvicensis) (Temperate Coast) #Hawaiian Monk Seal (Monachus schauinslandi) (Temperate Coast) #Iberian Lynx (Lynx pardinus) (Mediterranean Scrub) #Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Indian Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) (Freshwater) #Indian Rhinoceros (Rhinoceros unicornis) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Indri (Indri indri) (Tropical Rainforest) #Kakapo (Strigops habroptilus) (Temperate Rainforest) #Kit Fox (Vulpes macrotis) ''(Hot Desert) #Lion-Tailed Macaque (''Macaca silenus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malayan Tapir (Tapirus indicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Maned Wolf (Chrysocyon brachyurus) (Tropical Savanna) #Markhor (Capra falconeri) (Alpine Tundra) #North Sulawesi Babirusa (Babyrousa celebensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Oriental Small-Clawed Otter (Aonyx cinerea) (Palustrine Wetland) #Père David's Deer (Elaphurus davidianus) (Palustrine Wetland) #Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Przewalski's Horse (Equus ferus przewalskii) (Temperate Grassland) #Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) (Montane) #Red Wolf (Canis rufus) ''(Palustrine Wetland) #Saiga (''Saiga tatarica) (Cold Desert) #Saola (Pseudoryx nghetinhensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Sichuan Takin (Budorcas taxicolor tibetana) (Montane) #Scimitar-Horned Oryx (Oryx dammah) (Hot Desert) #Sloth Bear (Melursus ursinus) (Semi-Desert) #Somali Wild Ass (Equus africanus somaliensis) (Hot Desert) #Spectacled Bear (Tremarctos ornatus) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Spix's Macaw (Cyanopsitta spixii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vicuña (Vicugna vicugna) (Cold Desert) #Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) (Tropical Rainforest) #Whooping Crane (Grus americana) (Temperate Grassland) Foliage *Yellow Ipe Tree *Chilean Mesquite Tree *Queen Palm *Sal Tree *Pampas Grass *Shepherd's Tree *California Oak *Daisy Tree *Rainbow Eucalyptus *Feathertop Wiregrass *Prickly Pear Cactus *Lava Cactus *Boxelder *Bur Oak *Big Bluestem *Daisies *Mongolia Stipa Grass *Tall Goldenrod *Joshua Tree *Saguaro Cactus *Agave Cactus *Aloe Vera *Golden Barrel Cactus *Ocotillo *Giant Sequoia *Pink Lady's Slipper *Sydney Blue Gum *Lady Fern *Puya Plant *Evergreen Oak *Giant Lobelia *Monkey Puzzle Tree *Abyssinian Fescue *Alpine Sea Holly *Edelweiss *Speargrass *Dwarf Azelea *Labrador Tea *Lingonberry *Corpse Lily *Durian Tree *Scythian Lamb *Machineel Tree *Perepat Tree *Cape Sundew *Cobra Lily *Green Pitcher Plant *Venus Fly Trap *Leafless Tree *Leafless Shrub Biomes # Mediterranean Scrub # Temperate Rainforest Unlockable Creatures #Addax (Addax nasomaculatus) (Hot Desert) #Andean Flamingo (Phoenicopterus andinus) ''(Cold Desert) #Blakiston's Fish Owl (''Bubo blakistoni) ''(Temperate Forest) #Black Wildebeest (''Connochaetes gnou) (Tropical Savanna) #Black-Faced Spoonbill (Platalea minor) (Palustrine Wetland) #Blue-Billed Curassow (Crax alberti) (Tropical Rainforest) #Northern White-cheeked Gibbon (Nomascus leucogenys) (Tropical Rainforest) #Orinoco Crocodile (Crocodylus intermedius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rhim Gazelle (Gazella leptoceros) (Hot Desert) #Sumatran Rhinoceros (Dicerorhinus sumatrensis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tamaraw (Bubalus mindorensis) (Palustrine Wetland) #Visayan Warty Pig (Sus cebifrons) (Tropical Rainforest) New Features *Some animals will have skin variants. (Example: White tigers, black leopards and jaguars, white alligators, zebras with multiple different stripe patterns, darker brown moose, etc.) Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Computer Games Category:Animals Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Creature World Maker Category:PC games